


Quarantined Frustration

by Tuiccim



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Smut with no real plot. You and Bucky are stuck in quarantine and missing the same thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck quarantine. I hate it so much.” You sing-song as you walk across the kitchen late one night. You hear a chuckle come from across the room and look over to see Bucky.   
“Hey! What are you up to?” you say.  
“Same a  
s you I guess. Looking for a snack.” Bucky says. “Sick of being in the tower?”  
“Yes. Sick of being in one place. Miss going out. Miss people.” You shrug, “What about you?”  
“Bored mostly. Only so much training and movie watching you can do.” He laughs.  
“Isn’t that the fucking truth?” you say.   
“Miss that, too” Bucky says with a chuckle and a wink.   
“Oh my God, yes! It’s been almost six months. I’m dying.” You exclaim.   
“We’ve only been in quarantine for two.” Bucky raises an eyebrow.   
“I was going through a bit of a dry spell after Jenna and I broke up.” You flip Bucky off jokingly as you both sit on the couch in the common room.   
“Couldn’t find any fine ladies to pick up in all your bar hopping?”   
“A. I don’t ‘bar hop’. B. I really only go to play pool. C. Couldn’t find any fine anything.” You laugh.   
“Wait, I thought you were, uh, a lesbian.” Bucky trips over the word.   
“I’m bi, Buck. Bisexual”   
“Uhhh...okay. Cool.” But the confused look on his face is telling.   
“I tend to like people more for who they are than what they are. I’m universally attracted.” You smile.   
“So, like, you like guys, too?”  
“What’s not to like?”  
“And you like dames?” Bucky says. You are starting to question if he’s just trying to have a little fun getting you to talk about this because he keeps shifting a bit uncomfortably. You had long drooled over Bucky. Let’s face it, the dark hair, blue eyes, and thick thighs all combined into a mouth watering hunk of man. You had noticed him checking you out more than once, too. Making a decision to play this little scenario out, you decide to tease him a bit.   
“Well, yeah, Bucky.” You drawl out. “Women are so soft and sweet. The way they feel under your hands. Their breasts and how they tighten as you play with their nipples. The wetness and sweet taste. Mmmm.” You stretch a bit letting your own braless breasts strain against your shirt. You look over at Bucky and can see the tent beginning in his sweats. “You know exactly what I mean, right?”  
“Yeah.” His voice is gravelly and eyes on your shirt.   
You decide it’s the perfect time to make your move. Lifting yourself up, you throw a leg over Bucky’s lap and straddle him. Grabbing his shirt and pulling it up a bit you run your hands across his abs and chest. “But then men are all hard and hot. The weight on you. Their hardness pressing into you.” You’re grinding against his raging erection and looking directly into his face.   
“Ain’t nice to tease a guy like this, doll.” Bucky growls.   
“It’s not a tease. It’s an offer.” You whisper in his ear. Before you know what’s happening Bucky has picked you up, thrown you over his shoulder and is walking with purpose to the elevator.   
“I take it, this is a yes?” You laugh as you bounce against his back.


	2. Chapter 2

You hear the heavy knock on the door and immediately know who is on the other side. And exactly what he wants. Not that you mind one bit, but might as well have some fun with it.   
You pull the door open and lean on the jamb, "Hey Buck. Whatcha need?" You say cheerfully with an innocent smile.  
"Uh, oh, nothing. Just thought I'd see what you were up to." Bucky smiles at you. There's a little furrow between his brows as he looks at you. Two nights ago you had offered to help Bucky work out some quarantine frustration and the two of you had spent the night in your bed, doing just that. You both had acted as normally as ever since then but you had caught the occasional surreptitious glance directed at you. You knew it was only a matter of time before he would seek out the explosive physical chemistry you had shared again. Now, here he was, shifting from foot to foot, glancing both ways down the hall, and looking at you as casually as possible.   
Your inner siren was blaring the booty call song and you were headed straight to shore to answer it. The man had been dedicated to his efforts and was masterfully skilled. Not that you were any slouch in that department. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here looking like he could eat you with a spoon.   
You tilt your head, "Nothing, really. You?"  
"Same." Bucky's eyes narrow as he studies you.   
You smirk at him, grab him by the shirt, and pull him into your room. Once the door is closed behind him, you push Bucky against it and press yourself into him. "If there's nothing you need, is there something you want?" You say to him in a low, sultry voice.   
Bucky grabs your waist and captures your mouth. Your tongues fight for dominance. He groans slightly when you pull away, "Now, now, Sergeant Barnes. Use your words. Is there something you want?" You say playfully.  
"You." He says gruffly.   
“Didn’t get your fill the other night?” You tease.  
“Not even close.” Bucky is chasing your mouth but you aren’t letting him capture you just yet.  
“Really? You tease. You are skimming your hands down his chest, across his tight abdomen, over his hips, and finally to the bulge in his sweatpants. He inhales sharply as you wrap your hands around him and leans his head back against the door, affording you unlimited access to his neck.. “I didn’t either. I was disappointed I didn’t get an opportunity to taste you.” You say as you suck marks down his neck.   
“God, yes, please.” He pleads.   
You slide a hand into his sweats and stroke him a few times. Moving your hand back up, you grab the band of his sweats. “Look at me, Bucky.”   
He snaps his eyes to yours. You never break eye contact as you sink to your knees and pull his sweats down with you. Palming his erection, you run your tongue over the head of his cock.   
“Fuck, Doll. You’re so pretty looking up at me like that.” Bucky's voice is gravelly.  
You slowly push his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head, then licking the underside back and forth as you take him deeper into your mouth. Your right hand is wrapped around the base of his cock and you bring your left hand up to cup his balls gently. Bucky’s breathing is ragged as you work him in and out. Pushing him deep into your mouth again, you can’t help but moan at the taste of him as you drag your tongue back and forth across him. Bucky’s hands grip your head and his cock twitches at your moan. Feeling his tight grip in reaction to you makes you moan again.   
“Jesus, Doll. Fuck. It’s so good.” Bucky grounds out. You roll your tongue against him with each thrust and Bucky’s eyes practically roll back in his head. You pick up your pace, hollowing out your cheeks, and rolling his balls in your hand. His hips jerk in reaction to your increased pace.   
“Fuck, Doll, fuck. I’m gonna...fuck.” He growls out as you take him as deep as possible. He empties himself deep in your throat and you swallow repeatedly trying to contain it all.   
You release Bucky’s cock from your mouth and lick your lips as you wipe away a small dribble. You look up to see him with his head still thrown back against the door and chest heaving. As you stand, Bucky looks at you. You take a step back and put your hands behind your back pushing out your chest. “I hope that was satisfactory.” You smirk.   
Bucky doesn’t speak. Instead, he rips his shirt over his head and kicks his pants away. He picks you up and throws you on the bed before rucking your shirt and sports bra off.   
“You like throwing me around, don’t you?” You giggle.   
Bucky’s answer is to grab the band of your leggings and panties and rip them down your legs. He stops then and stares down at your glistening core. He reaches down, feathering his fingers over your slit. “Fuck, baby, you are soaked. Did you get that turned on from sucking my cock?”  
“Got that turned on from seeing you so turned on.” Your breath hitches and your back arches as Bucky presses a finger into you. “Bucky!”  
Kneeling down, Bucky spreads your legs and begins teasing you with his tongue. Light licks flick across your clit as he presses a second finger into you. You grab his hair and pull him closer, silently begging for more. His tongue flicks out and laves over your clit harder causing your back to arch. His fingers are working magic against your g spot as he curls them and thrusts into you.   
“Bucky! Oh, god, yes!” You can’t stop the moans coming from deep in the pit of your stomach.   
He alternates between sucking and licking your clit until you are writhing on the bed. “Cum for me, Doll.” He says before swirling his tongue over your clit and fucking you even harder with his fingers. You cry out your release while gripping Bucky’s hair.   
Bucky peppers kisses up your body as he makes his way to your mouth. He gives you a cocky grin, “I hope that was satisfactory.”   
“Fuck, yes.” You say as you roll him onto his back. You hover above him, “Ready for round two?” You capture his mouth before he can say anything, already knowing the answer.   
His hands roam your back and hips before moving up to cup your breasts. He squeezes them, feeling your nipples tighten, and then takes one in his mouth. You dig your fingers into his shoulders as you grind against his thigh.   
“Need inside you, Doll.” Bucky lifts you by the waist and repositions you on top of him. You line him up with your entrance and lower yourself onto him gradually. Bucky groans and grabs onto your hips while thrusting up into you. You whimper at the sensation which causes Bucky to repeat the action. More whimpers slip past your lips until you can’t contain them any more and cry out. “Fuck, Doll. You’re so beautiful.”   
Everytime Bucky thrusts up into you, you cry out again. You can’t stop yourself. Each thrust hits you deep and tightens the coil in your belly. “Don’t...don’t stop. Jesus. Fuck.” Your eyes are shut as the sensations overwhelm you. You lean back slightly bracing yourself on his thighs and the friction it creates as Bucky drives into you, throws you over the edge. You clench around him as you come apart.   
Bucky slows as you come down before rolling you onto your back. Grabbing your legs, he hooks your knees over his forearms before pounding into you. You arch, barely able to contain yourself, “Fuck, yes.”   
Bucky is unrelentingly chasing his own release. Each thrust is pure bliss for you and you move a hand to rub your clit. Within minutes, your body feels drawn tight as a bow string and you are making incomprehensible noises as you lose yourself in the sensations. You break apart with a cry. Bucky’s hip stutter as he releases into you. A hoarse cry leaves his lips and he braces himself above you before shifting to lay next to you with an arm around your waist.   
After your breathing returns to normal, you look over at Bucky lying beside you. He smiles at you, “Jesus, Doll. You’re going to ruin me for anyone else.”  
You laugh, “I was just thinking the same thing about you.”


End file.
